


A New Rendition

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: Never drink and sing on New Year's Eve.





	A New Rendition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

Fireworks exploded outside the condo as the year 2002 was uniquely welcomed in by Detective Steve Sloan and Doctor Jesse Travis. 

" _Should all great asses be forgot…."_

Jesse sang out as he wiggled his bare butt at Steve. 

" _And never rimmed or fucked…"_

The blond giggled and ineffectively pushed against his large lover. When Steve refused to budge from his position on the bed, Jesse stuck his bottom lip out and presented the patented JT pout. 

"Heaven help me." Steve shook his head and sighed. Rolling his eyes, he turned over on his stomach and gave in to Jesse’s musical request. 

The young doctor let out a shout of victory and scrambled to his knees, running his hands over the detective’s rock hard ass. "Sure ain’t forgetting this fine specimen of buttdom."

Jesse leaned down and skimmed his lips over the curve of Steve’s bottom. He nipped the pale flesh and sat back quickly when the older man swatted at him. Nearly falling off the bed, Jesse grabbed onto his lover’s ankles. Laughing, he proclaimed, "You’ve got the best honeybuns I’ve eeeeever tasted." 

Jesse scooted forward and licked his tongue over Steve’s hole. "And knowing my sweet tooth, I’m never gonna get enough of you, babe." 

Steve moaned, his large hand clawing the sheets. "Where the hell did 'honeybuns' come from?" he whispered hoarsely.

The doctor ignored his lover’s mumbling and took another taste. A second later he resumed his singing. 

" _For your sweet ass, I’ll kiss and lick._

_For your sweet ass, I’ll beg._

_I’ll take another taste, dear Steve._

_For your sweet ass is great!"_

Steve flipped over and grabbed his slightly intoxicated lover. Hauling him under the covers, he tucked Jesse against his side and nuzzled his neck.

"That’s the last time I let you spike the punch, Sunshine."

 

~Finis~


End file.
